Alien Attack!
by Pucchan09
Summary: Kise Ryouta, an orphan who had lived alone near the forest faraway from his mother country, never knew how to love and to be loved... until a certain alien came to his life, with his strange appetite, he taught Kise what is lust... and love.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: Alien Attack!

**GENRE**: Romance/Drama

**PAIRING**: KiKuro (Human!Kise x Alien!Kuroko)

**RATING**: M

**WARNINGS**:

1. This is an AU, so of course it will be a little different than the canon one.

2. Some cursing might be found as sweet condiment. #lmfao

3. Contains boys love (duh, of course #lol).

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, I would change it to Kuroko no Harem. :") It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

* * *

**Alien Attack!**

It's not the first time Kise Ryouta awakened from his sleep that night. At first, he heard his damn phone buzzing. He glanced at the alarm clock stand in his desk; it read 1.38. He pouted, but reached his phone anyway.

It was a message. An advertising message, told him to buy a ("very recommended!") hair straightener for _a silky, straight, perfect, and professional hair_ in only C$ 24,99.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" he groaned, very irritated, trying to go back to sleep. It wasn't easy, though. He wriggled around, still rather irritated by the damn advertising, until he dozed and fell asleep ten minutes later.

He had a nice dream about Japan, his mother country he had missed so much. In his dream, he was still a five years old child, his caring father and beautiful mother were still alive, young, and healthy. His father would pat his head, smiling proudly to him. His mother would caress his back, humming lullabies with her soft voice to escort him to slumber...

...then a loud crash stomping him from his nice dream, and he awakened for the second time.

"Wh- what the...?" he spluttered, glancing groggily at his surroundings.

He was still in his bedroom, but the voice was clearly coming from outside. He wriggled on his bed, trying to look at his clock (again). Dear Lord, it was three in the morning! He let out a big sigh, his eyelids slowly closed. He didn't care; he would have a lot of works tomorrow morning, everything will be damned for now. Maybe he even could continue the dream...

"_Aaargh..." _

Kise opened his eyes; a shiver ran to his spine. His drowsiness disappeared abruptly. He had heard that. It was a cry. And of course, it's not any animal-sounded like. It was a man's.

Something terrible had happened, and someone might need his help.

"_Argh..."_

It was heard again.

Kise wake his body up, stumbling on his bed cover due to his rashness, and walked out of bedroom. However, his strides wavered when he heard some strange sounds from outside.

_Screech... screech..._

Kise took a good gulp, finally stopped walking. He stared at his dark, empty corridor, and a shiver ran on his spine again. No, of course he was not afraid, but the sounds were just like coming from a psycho monster holding a big sickle with its wrinkled, long-and-sharp nailed hand and trying to tore him into pieces, gave him a slow, painful death—

He let out a sigh. It seemed he had watched those silly, stupid horror movies too much. Of course there was no kind of psycho in this damned real world... Right? Yeah, right. Slowly, he walked again, almost tiptoeing, toward his own kitchen's door.

_Screech... Screech... Ahh._

Kise held his breath, this time he almost slipped to his own foot. His heart beat faster. He heard that weird sounds again _and_ someone's voice. He was sure it was clearly not his own imagination, for God's sake!

Led by his instinct, he grabbed the biggest carver from the cabinet and walked gingerly toward the door that separated his kitchen from the outside.

He took a peek from the keyhole. It was nothing particular, an ordinary dark sight—well, he lived in the small suburb, anyway, and his little house was very close to protected boreal forest area, so... yeah.

He braced himself, trying to keep calm and under control. _It was nothing, you silly, it was nothing, _he told himself over and over.

"He... Hello? Anyone's there?" he spoke warily through the door.

No one's answering.

He stood dumbfounded for a while, an ear against the door. He tried to hear and analyse what's going on outside. Yes, he was scared (a little, mind you), but he was curious, too. He knew that the sounds and the man's voice somehow related to a loud crush he heard earlier—and he knew that it was outside his house.

He could hear his own heartbeat. It was loud; partly because he was terrified, but partly because he was curious, too. God knows it was his nature to curious, to learn,... _to master_.

He tried again, "Hello?" his voice louder this time, his palm already held the knob.

No sound was heard. Even the creepy _'screech'_ sounds were gone.

Kise inhaled deeply, gripping his carver tighter before unlocking the door.

Night's freezing breeze greeted him, sending a chill down to his toes. He glanced around, somehow anticipated a black hooded man wearing white, creepy mask would show himself up and said "Boo!" while trying to chop his head off...

...well, of course none of them showed up. Kise frowned, wasn't sure whether to relieve or disappoint, but careful not to let his guard off. He let out a sigh.

It was a clear, nice October night—the stars shone brightly above. It was also very quiet, even though he could hear a soft buzzes coming from bugs' flapping wings, the rustle of leaves and twigs coming from the pine forest, and the crickets' little orchestra. The air scented heavily of night's dew, pines, fallen leaves... and burning steels.

That's weird. Kise had been living in this area for almost ten years now, and he'd been alone since then. He had no neighbours, and the nearest shop from his house was four kilometres away. Therefore, what was in the world the burnt smell coming from? His amber eyes scanned the scenery in front of him for a moment. Nothing's burnt here, he was sure of that, so it might come from another place...

Then his body tensed. He had an '89 Chevy truck, and his old buddy was parked near the stall. What if something's happened to his old truck? Biting his lower lip, hurriedly he closed the door and walked toward the stall; his carver was gripped tightly in his palm.

However though, on the half way, he realised that the burnt smell was not coming from the stall; most likely from the other side of the house. He thought for a moment and, hesitating for a while, he followed the trace of the burnt smell hanging on the cold air.

It led him to the unkempt, old former pond alongside the wood shed he used as a place to keep the stock of firewood. It was dark there, and the light mostly came from his porch, but he was used to it. He narrowed his eyes to get a better sight. He could see a faint, greyish smoke lingered in the air around the former pond that was likely coming from a strange-shaped thing in the base of the former pond.

Kise gulped. That thing _was glowing in the dark_. It was beaming with a soft green light like a weird, gigantic firefly.

_Oh God. What the fuck is that? _He stared dumbly at that thing, his jaw hanging a little. It was like...

_An UFO?_ He thought.

He almost slapped his own self a second later. _No, there's no such a thing... Right? _He tried to convince his self, but failed apparently. Sighing, he stared intently at that thing, his heart beat faster. He tried to gulp again, but suddenly his throat was totally dry. He gripped his carver tighter, holding it with two hands, and slowly walked toward the beaming thing.

He stopped walking at the edge of former pond, his eyes fixed on a thing in the middle of it. Thatches and shrubs grew wildly on the base of the pond, but that strange thing had squashed them, wilting them. Kise bit his lower lip. It looked like the thing was made from a very special metal.

"He-hello?" his voice trembled, "Is anyone here?"

A soft wind whistled against him, the rustle of fallen leaves could be heard in the background; however no one seemed to respond his early question. His curiosity won, he decided to walk closer to examine the strange thing.

_Screech... Screech..._

The blond man startled. He heard that creepy voices again! He looked at the thing sixteen feet away from him; he knew whatever the thing was, it was responsible for the voices.

"Hey, if anyone's here, now please show your damn self or I'll call the police!" he tried to sound intimidating, but he knew he might have failed.

_Screech screech screech screech screech..!_

Kise watched the object in front of him warily. The strange thing, which was looked like an enormous capsule made from special metal, beaming blindly for a good three times before spinning and humming. He gulped, taking a step backward. He couldn't believe what he saw.

_This is crazy,_ he thought desperately, watching the capsule spun, making the thatches flew like dandelion's seeds around them. Instinctively he raised his hand (the one which wasn't holding a carver) to cover his face.

Then suddenly the capsule stopped spinning, along with a loud sound of _"Crack!". _The stillness followed soon, a heavy fog lingered in the air.

Kise lowered his hand in a slow motion, his body was shaking. Anxiously, he took a peek to the thing in front of him. There was a big crack on the top of the capsule, where the fog had been coming from. Coughing, he covered his nose with his pyjama's sleeve, and start walking forward.

_Wow_, he thought as he stared at the strange capsule. His throat was dry. He knew it was impossible, but it seemed like this thing really had just came out of the silly Hollywood movie about aliens and stuff! He even swore he had seen that one which had a ship like this!

_Cough cough._

Kise froze. It wasn't his voice.

"Hello?" Kise called, his voice was small.

_"Aaah..." _Someone groaned.

Kise gripped his carver tightly in his chest. "Wh-who is there?" he asked, taking a step toward the broken capsule. Then he stopped, his eyes fixed forward while his jaw was hanging open.

A shadow appeared behind the heavy smoke lingered in the air. It approximately had two and half metres tall andーas much as Kise's misfortuneーit had the biggest head Kise had ever known... and whatever it was, it had _four_ arms.

_Oh for fuck's sake_, Kise cursed. Suddenly he felt his big carver like a twig in his palm. He was sweating. No way would his carver win against that giant thing!

The monster took a step forward, closing distance between them. Kise let out a squeal (manly, thank you) and swung his carver like crazy.

"D-don't come near me!" he stuttered, swaying his carver.

But the monster kept stepping closer. Kise knew he would die someday, but he never thought the day would come so soon. He never thought that he would die due to alien attacks, too. He let out a dry sob. His thoughts flew to his mother and father, and he regretted why he hadn't done any proper atonement until now while the death itself was smiling to him. However, no, he would not let himself lose to that thing. He would survive, he would live. At least, he would try.

His brain started yelling "Run! Run!" when his eyes saw the monster collapsed to the ground.

Kise blinked, his feet stood stubbornly still.

"Huh?" he asked to himself, still felt rather shock. He was sure he didn't do anything yet... Why was it collapsing?

The fog lingered in the air slowly disappeared, letting Kise to take a good look to the collapse monster.

His breath hitched. It was actually like a giant robot, not exactly like an alien he saw in Hollywood movies. His heart was beating fast. He was scared, true, but yes, he was also curious. He was dying to know what exactly that thing was; hey, it's not a usual occasion an alien (or monster, whatever) show up to his house! He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, before stepping closer to examine the thing.

Damn, he was sure his curiosity could be his death someday... Or the monster, which ever the first.

The blond man stared at the monster, his carver readied in his palm. Yes, he was right, it was like an armour or robot rather than an-octopus-like alien. He could see the pipes connecting to the big metal tube on its back. It was so much like a diving suit, but was made of metal instead of rubber.

_Pssssssh!_ The small tubes near the monster's neck were spouting.

Kise jolted, watching in horror while the monster's head chopped and rolled to his feet.

_What the-_

_Cough cough!_

Kise glanced back at the now-headless-monster in terror, terrified, until his golden eyes met with something blue.

_Cough cough! _

Kise bit his lower lip, unsure what was that blue things in the armour costume, but he knew it may something _alive_.

The blue things were blinked, and the understanding flowed to his mind. He had been staring at a pair of eyes. Very beautiful, cerulean eyes.

_"H-he-hepp,"_ a weak voice came from the armour costume, made Kise shivered. A second later, the armour costume split into two, along with a loud voice of "creakkkk", showing a body inside it to an open air.

Kise stared at the body that had been protected by tons of metal in disbelieve. He had expected a real scary looking monster, with two trunks on its face, six tentacles, and fangs as long as blades.

...What he hadn't expected, though, that the body would resemble so much as a teenage boyーhuman's boy. With a pale skin, sky-blue hair, and beautiful cerulean eyes. The boy had been staring at Kise with his bleary eyes for a moment before he passed out.

Kise stood still for seconds. Slowly, he stepped closer, his gaze fixed to the boy. The boy was wearing a fancy leather black suit, his hair was damp of sweat, and he had some bruises in his little face.

The blond man hesitantly reached the skinny figure, his fingers trailed on the blue-haired boy's cheek. It was warm and soft, so much resembled of any human's skin.

Gently, Kise lifted the small boy's body up to his arms and walked towards the house. As he walked, Kise realised that the boy was very light. He stared at the boy's sleeping face; he looked peaceful. He smiled secretly to himself and decided, human or not, he wouldn't leave this boy alone and dying.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Well what do you think? It was my first fic of Kurobasu, so please bear with me.. :")

Anyway, as you may realise, the setting in this story is in Canada. Yes, it is far away from Seirin, but whatever. I like Canada, so... Yeah. *slapped* But there will be an explanation why Kise lives in Canada in future chapter, huhohuho.. :)

Well, to you who may wonder, this fic is NOT an adventure genre. It was more like lemony-humour-romantic-drama. I'm serious. #laugh.

I'll be thrilled if you leave a response. Critics, comments, and suggestions will be much appreciated so I can write better in the future. I am Indonesian though, so if you found any grammatical errors, please feel free to correct me ;D

Thank you for reading this fic. I promise will work harder in the future :)

* * *

**Spoiler for chapter 2!**

_Kise worried. The cerulean eyed boy didn't want to eat anything for days... Until in one morning, the boy finally found his favourite meal ー the one and only he could eat in the earth, and it was... quite unpredictable._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

...

For you who may wonder, yeah, I am still alive, thank you. Just these and those happened, so it took me longer to update. HAHAHAHAHAHHH #ignoreMe

Anyyywaaaayyyy... Thank you **aokuro** for beta-ing! You're totally awesome, dude. (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) *you guys better check on her works, she's awesome!*

Happy reading, guys!

DISCLAIMER: Nah, I don't own Kuroharem. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Never in his twenty years of life, Kise Ryouta had a close relationship with anyone (aside from his parents) before, let alone an alien. Of course, it was cute, reserved, and seemingly to be a harmless alien, but still.

It had been three days since he decided to carry the alien into his house. The blond man had tried his best to take a good care of him; he had changed the alien's tight leather panー _clothes_ with his favourite teddy bear pyjama (n-not that he was some kind of pervert who enjoyed a naked man's body, of course! H-he hadn't stared that long, anyway! Geez!), he had treated the wounds and the colourful bruises all over his body, and he even let the alien to sleep with him on his bed (err, not that because he secretly enjoyed the company, you know!).

The alien finally awoke yesterday night, and much to Kise's relief, he wasn't freaked out or anything (it's actually Kise who screamed like a girl that time) when he knew that he wasn't alone on a stranger's bed. He just stared blankly at the blond man, like _what the hell?_, but a moment later (after Kise calmed himself down) he tried to speak something similar to "wee don eet hoo-moans" and Kise was pretty sure that this alien was not only harmless, but also cuteー

Errr, anyway, back to the present. The blond man bit his lower lip, staring at the object of his perplexity...

...who was snuggling against his bolster and pillow on his bed at the moment, still in his pink teddy pyjama, and refusing to eat anything he had offered.

The blond let out a sigh, looking at the boy in worry. His left hand was carrying a bowl of soup, a glass of milk in his right hand.

"Come on, little boy. It has been three days, three-_fucking_-days! You haven't eaten anything since you came here you know!" He tried again, not knowing if the alien would understand his words or notーbut, if those small shakes he got were any indications, he would guess that the smaller boy did understand.

"Do you want something else?" Kise asked in dejected voice, finally put the soup down. A pair of cerulean eyes were staring at him behind the cover, reminding him of a scared little kitten. Kise looked at them, smiling gently. He didn't want to creep the latter out; he genuinely cared for him.

"I know I'm not a good cook, and well... This is all that I have, so..." his own voice trailed off, he let out a sighーbut suddenly he snapped his fingers, his face enlightened slightly. "Ah! You eat like whales, aren't you!"

The smaller boy gave him his usual blank look. Kise put his arms akimbo, explaining his big theory in gusto.

"I mean, the whales' bodies are so big, but they eat planktons, which are totally microscopic! Do you, you know, eat like them too? Eating some microscopic nutrients from the seemingly-empty air?"

The boy gave him that _what the fuck_ look, but didn't let a single word come from his mouth.

Kise felt his smile faltered.

"N-no?" he asked to the boy.

This time, the alien rolled his cerulean eyes in disbelieve, as if mentally shouted to Kise, _Are you stupid?_

Wow. This alien sure was something. How did he learn how to roll his eyes?

Kise pouted. "Well, obviously since you won't say anything, I do not know what's wrong with you," he puffed his cheeks, annoyed. He put the milk down on the nightstand table.

"I have to go... or my boss will kill me if I'm late again this time." He stared at the little boy, pointing at him.

"You, do not wander outside the house, do you understand?"

The boy nodded slowly.

Kise combed his hair with his fingers, slightly frustrated. "Okay, I've put the food here, try to eat them... Or at least, drink that one," he pointed at the milk, "It will keep you... alive, I suppose. You need some proteins; your bruises need to be healed, you know. And you have to drink. I don't know about your body, but mine and humans' are mostly consisted of water, we'll die if we don't drink in three days."

No response came from the alien.

Kise shrugged, then walked towards the door. He really needed to hurry; Mr. Akashi, a hot tempered middle-aged man who was his boss at the Japanese restaurant he was working at, would not hesitate to throw a scissor to his head this time if he came late again. After checking on the stove, the water, and the electricity three times (h-he was not paranoid, geez! He just wanted to make sure that everything's alright, that's all!) he finally locked the door, checked it out a few times, then hopped to his old chevy and went to work.

He secretly hoped that Mr. Akashi had forgotten where he kept his precious scissors.

* * *

"I'm home," Kise shouted happily towards the empty corridor, taking his shoes off and wandering to the living room. He was in a real good mood that moment; not only that he was able to get home alive (he was not late this morning, thanks God!), but also because his boss, Mr. Freaking-Ferocious Akashi, would be gone for a vacation with his gothic punk fiancé, a very tall man named Mr. Murasakibara, for at least two weeks! Thus, the restaurant would be free from 'scissors-throwing competition', leaving only him and a sour looking Japanese man named Aomine in a peace and safe world.

The blond man hummed his favourite tunes, Heavy Rotation (it was a great song by a popular idol group he secretly fond of), and tapped his feet to the stairs along with the random tunes.

"Hello little one!" He opened the bedroom's door, making a dramatic entrance.

A bulge beneath the cover jolted for a moment, before a messy sky blue hair appeared to the surface, showing an annoyed face of the little boy. Kise, the oblivious one, swung his feet to the room and jumped to the bed.

"See what I bought this time!" Kise grinned at the annoyed boy, who was arching his eyebrows.

The smaller boy let out a huff, but Kise ignored it.

"TaーDah!" The blond sing-songed, thrusting a blue-wrapped popsicle to the smaller man's face. The latter looked at him like he was crazy. Still oblivious, Kise almost bounced, "Try it! No child would refuse a popsicle, even in this damned season! You'll like it! I bought one for myself, too! See?" He showed his own popsicle, a strawberry flavoured one (hey, nothing's wrong with strawberry flavour! It was a really manly thing, thank you!) to the smaller boy.

A slight of curiosity appeared on the cerulean eyes. Hesitant fingers reached out for the popsicle, touched it, but then he jolted and dropped it.

Kise bit his lower lip, confused. "Ah? You don't like it?"

The sky-blue haired man looked at him in surprise. He quickly shook his head; his eyes fixed on the popsicle in curiosity but incredulity as well. Perplexed, Kise picked the popsicle up and once again offered it to the other.

Slowly, the boy touched it, like he was trying to examine it carefully. His expression was just so cute that Kise couldn't help but watched the smaller boy in amusement.

"It won't hurt you, you know," he smirked at the other, swaying it in playful manners. A pair of very blue eyes looked at him now.

Kise smiled and ripped the wrapper, revealing a white popsicle to the alien.

"It's vanilla flavoured one," Kise offered, still smiling. "I don't know which flavour do you like, but everyone seems to love this vanilla popsicle, so... yeah. You better try it before it melts."

The smaller boy took the popsicle from his hand, but then he just stared at the thing with his usual blank look, weighing it on his palm.

Kise bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to giggle. _This is too much_, he thought, staring at the alien in front of him who was biting the stick in curiosity. _He's just so cute!_

"No! It's not the stick that you should eat, but that white thing!" The blond snickered, then ripped his own popsicle. "See? This is what you have to do with it," he put the pink coloured popsicle into his mouth.

"Yum!" he grinned to the other man while giving him a thumb up.

The alien had watched him intently before following his gestures.

"Weeee~ll?" Kise couldn't help but smirked to the other man, "Do you like it?"

The boy munched on the popsicle in thoughts for a moment, but then blushes coloured his pale cheeks. Slowly, he nodded his head, and gave Kise a small smile.

Kise looked at the boy in awe, feeling his cheeks became red in response. He dropped his gaze to his own feet, his heart beat a bit faster.

"W-well, good to know you like it," he mumbled to his feet.

The boy nodded again, then he happily licked the popsicle in innocent gestures, leaving the taller man in thicker blushes than before.

* * *

As the time passed, Kise finally knew something about the alien. It was, aside from the slightly different language (he swore the alien's words were all like 'burp burp burp' or 'epp epp epp' or combinations of them!), he seems to have no obstacle with humans' lifestyleーin other words, he was very capable of taking care of himself. It was such a relief to the blond, but one big deal is still left unanswered: what in the world, aside from the vanilla popsicle, are the alien's diets? He couldn't just live from a mere popsicle, could he? The sky blue haired boy was already that skinny, and Kise felt sad to think he might fail to let the boy survive.

That day was the third day since the alien had awakened, and after checking on the smaller's health (the bruises were still there, but mostly not in obnoxious colours anymore), he carefully guided the smaller boy to every part of his house. He needed to get the boy to get used to his new surroundings, anyway.

"Don't touch these things, they're dangerous," Kise pointed at the knives on the kitchen cabinet. The alien just sighed and rolled his blue eyes.

After their small tour, Kise guided him back to the living room, and sat on the couch.

"Here, sit with me," Kise patted the couch next to him. The alien nodded, and sat awkwardly.

"Good, good," he patted the top of the boy's head, smiling, but his smile faltered as he saw the blue eyed boy sniffed and wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

"Err... Something's wrong?" he dared himself to ask the boy.

Again, the boy just wrinkled his nose for a moment, but then he looked down the couch.

"Err... What are you doing?" Kise asked, confused.

The alien's face appeared from the back of the couch, eyeing something he got on his hand.

"Oh! It's my favourite sock!" Kise snatched the dirty thing happily from the alien, and then gave him a thankful look. "You found its pair! I thought it has gone forever!"

The alien rolled his eyes, as if trying to say that he was exaggerating.

Kise just laughed at him, and a sudden realisation hit him. "...but how did you find it, actually? You sniffed it?" He asked curiously.

A small pout appeared on the alien's face, as if he had done something he regretted, but then he nodded his head.

Kise looked at him in disbelieve. "Wow! You sure have a good smelling skill, huh? That's pretty cool!" he almost bounced in excitement.

The alien eyed him for a moment, as if trying to consider it as a compliment or an insult, but then he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thanks, anyway!" Kise gave him a cheerful grin before stood up and walked towards the laundry. When he came back though, he brought something with him. He put them all in front of the alien, who was staring at the boxes with suspicious gleam on his eyes.

Kise pretended to act oblivious while he was preparing the dishes. "Now let's eat, shall we?" He was hesitant for a moment, but kept going. "I... bought you some menus of Japanese food. You might like them as much as I do."

Kise stole a quick glance towards the blue eyed man, trying to capture his reaction, but the alien seemed indifferent as usual, so he averted his eyes towards the boxes he was opening. "See? Taーdah! This is what we call Cali Roll sushi..." he showed them to the boy, "They're some kind of western style of sushi, but I think they're pretty good... It has cucumber, avocado, and crab stick in the inside... Wanna try it?"

He knew he shouldn't let his hope went high, but he couldn't help to pout when the blue eyed boy shook his head.

"Awww, come on? Just try it once? I even convinced my creepy partner to make them! They're good, I promise!" Kise whined.

The alien in front of him shook his head, "No," he said (he had learnt it the day before, and had constantly used it, particularly when he was annoyed) in a small but assertive voice.

Kise sighed. "Fine, fine. I bought something else, though!" He proudly showed the other boxes to the smaller boy, pointing at each food while he mentioned their name. "The rice ball here is what we called onigiri... These are tempuras, some kind of fried prawn, you should try it... And this is okonomiyaki... It's like a pancake, but this one has squids on it! How awesome is that! Hah-hah... well, are you sure you won't try them?" He winked to the other.

The alien just shook his head, his expression was almost as if he was bored.

"No?" Kise felt his lips tugged downward.

"No," the boy replied, repeated him.

"Why don't you try them? It wouldn't kill you, you know! In fact, not trying anything at all might kill you!" He shouted in frustration.

The alien jolted slightly, his cerulean eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly Kise realised. "Ah! Iー I am sorry, I am sorry," he murmured, staring at the shocked alien.

The blue haired boy didn't response, so Kise shifted his gaze to his own feet. "I'm just... worried about you," he finally said.

The words were a mere whisper, and he didn't even know whether the alien understand him or not in the first place.

A tick-tock sound of the clock was loudly heard in the tense air between them, leaving the blond man in guilt. Neither of them broke the stillness, though.

* * *

Minutes passed before Kise felt the couch springs creaking as the smaller boy suddenly stood up. He looked up to the boy, confused.

"H-hey, whatー"

The alien had walked towards the phone table, picking a paper and a pencil, and went back to the couch where the blond man watched him in bewilderment.

"Whー what are you going to do?" Kise asked the boy, anxious. The alien just sat back to his side on the couch, but this time his attention was focused on the paper on his lap. He was being hesitant for a moment, as if trying to remember how to use those things correctly, and then slowly wrote something on its plain surface.

"You know how to write?" Kise asked in awe, inching closer to the smaller man.

The latter didn't response, instead he kept scratching the paper's surface with the pencil. However, it did not quite look like a writing.

It was a drawing.

"What's that?" The blond man asked, curious.

A stick drawing appeared on the surface, followed by a tube on its edge. Kise raised his brows as the alien trusted the paper at him.

"Food," the sky-blue haired man demanded, pointing at the drawing.

Kise laughed half-heartedly; he still felt rather disappointed at the alien, but he couldn't deny his cuteness. "Yes, yes, your food, alright." He stood up to get vanilla popsicle he kept on the fridge, chuckling in the process.

_Gee, living with an alien sure is not good for your health_, the blond man grumbled internally while he was watching the object in front of him in amusement as the boy ate the popsicle, a cute blush appeared on his cheeks.

Kise lifted his eyes to his own food, thinking. _Well, at least, not good for my heart,_ he thought, feeling his heart beating in a faster pace than usual.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

So... Yeah. I like to make Kise as gay as possible (laugh). What can I do, he even has those eyelinered-eyes(?)! I laugh so hard to think if he existed, he might be an AKB48's wota.. :3

Thanks for reading. As usual, comments, critics, and suggestions are highly appreciated so I can write better in the future. I am still learning, so... Let's learn together, okay? (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Thank you for your help!

* * *

**Spoilers for chapter three!**

1. A red-haired Yakuza-looking man barges in to Kise's house! Who is he? What is his relation to the blond?

2. Kise panicsーthe alien's missing! Where is he? What's happened?

See you! :*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

I am sorry for not updating for such a long time. I was trapped on my lectures (and not to mention thesis, graduation, tasks, and blah blah blah) *sob* ヽ(；▽；)ノ

Thank you for waiting. I hope you enjoy this chapter :"D

( *σ▽σ) {_**aokuro**__ thank you for beta-ing, ssu. *kiss her*}_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kurokocchi's beautiful _oshiri_. No matter how much I want to. It belongs to Kise-kun (and Tadatoshi-sensei, of course OTL).

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The loud bangs startled Kise, waking him from his nap. Slightly irritated, he tried to ignore it and went back to slumber.

_Knock knock knock!_

_Knock knock knock!_

The blond man finally opened an eye; a pout was formed on his lips. Who in the blasted world dared to disturb his peaceful nap?

It was Sunday afternoon, the weather was unexpectedly nice, and he had done all the chores. He rarely had a day off, and thanks to his creepy partner Aomine who wanted to be left alone with his pink-haired girlfriend, he finally could get home earlier. And he just wanted to laze around, sort of snuggling to a certain alien (h-he definitely was not thinking something lewd, of course!) while watching Sponge Bob Square Pants and other cartoons he didn't care about, when some people decided that they needed to ruin his perfect afternoon. Very great.

"Yeah, yeah, comin'," he finally got up from the couch. He cringed when he felt something heavy on his thigh.

A sudden blush appeared on the blond's cheeks when he saw the sky-blue haired alien was sleeping peacefully... near his crotch. His heart beat fast for a moment, and he had to bite his lips to keep him from squeaking.

_Wh-what did he think he was doing, sleeping defenceless liketh-that on someone's cr-cro- __**leg**__!_ He reprimanded the alien in his own thought; a blood rushed to his neck, cheeks, and ears. _Honestly this alien!_

_Knock knock knock!_

He groused for a moment inwardly. These people nowadays sure had no patience nor politeness, didn't they!

Carefully, he lifted the alien's head, putting a small cushion he had used before under the alien's head as a replacement for his crー _leg_. The blue haired boy did not awakened by the process, but he let out an unconscious sigh before rolling on his back, mumbling something similar to "Ki~".

Kise let out a small giggle.

_He is sooo cuuute_, he thought, smiling like a teenage school girl.

He couldn't help it; the alien had just learnt some new words that time, and those were 'sleep', 'baht', 'teevee', and (this is the best in Kise'sopinion) 'Ki'. Now, every time he was annoyed, he needed something, or he just wanted to go to bed, he always called the blond "Ki~!" with his cute, strange accent... and Kise would feel as if his stomach was somersaulting inside.

Kise watched the sleeping boy fondly for a moment, a dopey grin on his face. Still smiling, he finally tiptoed towards the living room's door to face his rude guests.

_Knock knー_

"Hold on for a second, will you! Geez!" He shouted just a bit louder, feeling a bit irritated. But of course, the feeling was nothing compared to when he finally opened the blasted door.

"Hello, Mr. Kise," a dark-red haired man was smiling a fake one at him, his strange eyebrows furrowed in disgusting manner. He dressed in a crisp, expensive-looking suit; a pair of shiny black shoes matched his appearances. He held a formal suitcase in his left hand, the other was offered to the blond man, who was in shock and didn't move an inch. A bright red Ferrari Enzo was seen on the background. "Good afternoon, Sir," the red haired man continued to speak his fake, formal greetings.

Kise couldn't help but groaned, not even bothered to shake the other's hand. "Ugh, not you again!" he whined, definitely not amused.

For a moment, the red haired man looked like he was about to sigh, but instead he resisted the urge and just grinned to the younger one. "Yes, me again, I guess. Have you been well lately, sir?"

Kise pouted, "Of course, but will obviously be better without you knocking on my fucking door every single month!"

The stiff red haired man still wore that fake grin, "Ah, of course you are. Greetings were from me and your beloved family in Japan. They miss yoー"

"Listen," Kise cut the man's formal babbling, feeling rather impatient. "I. Do. Not. Fucking. Care," he stressed every otherword, "And I would appreciate it _greatly_ if you and your comrades who-work-for-him do not come to this place ever again. Am I clear?"

This time, the fake grin disappeared from the other's face.

"Unfortunately for you, Sir, I can't do that," the red haired man said in a wry tone. "I have been working for Mr. Moriyama for almost a decade, and I will forever be loyal to him," his red, strange eyes bored to the hazel's ones. "And of course, it is including a boring work like persuading some stubborn, pain-in-the-arse simple minded children."

Kise felt his cheeks reddened in anger and embarrassment. "Wh-what theー"

"I never said they were you, though, so please keep calm and let me finish my works, okay?" The red haired man harshly cut his words. He glanced at his expensive watch, "Let me in for fifteen minutes, and I swear I'll disappear from your sight, just like what you want."

Kise bit his lower lip in frustration. He knew this man was dangerous (that old man would never hire someone ordinary); however, he also knew that he couldn'tーwasn't allowedーto do any harm to him. He just wanted his peaceful afternoon back.

"Okay come in," he finally decided after thirty second of staring contest with the creepy man, feeling a bit more than irritated while saying so. "But you only have five minutes to explain everything. Less than that, better."

The red haired man snorted, but followed Kise quickly into his house.

"Well let's get started, straight to the point. What do you want?" Kise asked to his opponent as soon as the red haired man sat on the couch.

"I'm sure you never know my name, even though we meet oftenー"

"It's not like I am happy to meet you," Kise pouted.

"ーI am Kagami Taiga. I'm working for Mr. Moriyama Yoshitaka as his private lawyer," he crossed his legs in arrogant manner. Kise pouted. He had never liked this man before, but now he was like 'didn't like him sooo muuuch! :('.

"Why does it have anything to do with me?" Kise responded with disinterest written in his face.

That man, Kagami, smirked. "I believe you've known the fact that Mr. Moriyama is one of the richest, most influential people in Japan?"

Kise didn't object him, but didn't nod either. He merely raised his brows.

Kagami continued, "Yes, Moriyama Hospitals are the biggest, most modern hospitals in Japan... and Mr. Yoshitaka is the owner." He paused to give a dramatic effect, staring intently at the blond. "However," he stressed, "Lately Mr. Yoshitaka was not in his best condition. His health had worsened, and we were worried for him."

Kise lifted his stare to his own feet. He felt something painful, similar to a stab of a dull knife in his lungs. It hurt, damn, _it bloody hurt_.

He didn't like this conversation at all. He hated his past, and that was for a reason.

The red haired man let out a long sigh. "He is a stubborn man, true, but he is a very capable, charismatic, and an adequate leader for our company, whom I respect greatly. Even so, he knows, as we also realise, that he is not that young anymore, Mr. Kise. Someday age will defeat him, like it will do to the rest of us."

A silence followed, left the two men in their own thoughts.

Finally the blond man said, in his unusual low tone, "I... I have no affiliation with him anymore, so... I don't understand why you brought this news to me. I... I don't care what happened to him or his family..." His voice trailed off, his hands subconsciously clenched to his jeans.

"Mr. Kise Ryouta," the lawyer whispered in serious tone while leaning forward, "I know you and him have... a not really good memory between you two. But, I assure you, he loved you, and he does until now."

Kise snorted in disgust. "Humph, non-sense. He has those morons with him... Tha-that Yukio guy he admired so much and that Mitsuhiro guy, who is, like he said, much better than me."

The red-haired lawyer shook his head. "No, Mr. Kise, you don't understand... They are good boys, indeed, but they will never be able to attain his expectations. You, however, with your skills and capabilitiesー"

"Whoa man, hold on!" Kise cut him in anger, realising where this conversation would lead him. "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not some kinds of freaking tools! And I obviously won't give a fuck about these shits, so you better tell him to fuck off!"

His opponent just smirked, even though there was no happiness in his strange eyes. "Unfortunately for you, actually you don't have many choices here," he said calmly, putting his hands on his knee. At thirty three years old he was that moment, he wasn't Mr. Moriyama Yoshitaka's right hand man ー thus the best lawyer you could find in entire Japan ー for no reason. He was skilled; both with (intimidating) physical appearances and scheming yet subtle intelligence, and he had confidence. He stared directly to the blond, saying, "You've known him, and he's not the one who easily gives up. I've been ordered to take you back to Japan with me in two months from now on, and he will do anything to get you back. And when I say anything, it really means _anything_," he complemented; red eyes glinted like hungry wolves' at the poor blond man.

Kise couldn't believe what he had heard. Who did he think he was, an emperor? A god? After what he had done, to him and his parents, now he easily wanted him to go back to Japan? After every trouble he had given to his family and his life, he had the guts to force Kise to work for him?

Kise gritted his teeth in anger. "Enough said. Please... Just get out." He pointed the door to the red-haired lawyer.

The lawyer stared at him, as if was half considering to just tie and kidnap the blond (which was not impossible, knowing this guy) for a moment before standing and walked towards the door.

"Fine, fine, whatever," he said, still smirking at the blond. "I'll be back soon enough, though."  
Something snapped inside Kise's mind.

He was not that type of people who could get mad easily. A happy-go-lucky man, he was. But this man ー this man and the person who was represented by him ー were too much for him! That demeaning behaviour had seriously driven him to the edge of forbearance!

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, OKAY?" Kise finally yelled, pointing at the door. "TELL THAT OLD WANKER TO SOD OFF! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHETHER HE DIES OR ALIVES IN A FUCKING AGONY!"

Both of the men were just standing there, glaring at each other like some predatory animals when they were claiming their territories; a thick tension colder than ice between them. The blond was just barely conscious that he still clenched his palms until his nails hurt him. He didn't care, because it wasn't hurt at all compared to the feeling in his chest ー and he would do anything to vent his anger to the cocky lawyer.

Good punches straight to that filthy fake smile might be a good idea.

He was ready to give some good punches when he heard a sound of small, unsure voice with strange accent from across the room.

"Ki?"

Both older men turned their heads towards the sound.

The alien, with his unruffled bed hair, was staring at the blond with uncertainty and something similar to... shock.

Kise watched in anxiety as the alien warily shift his gaze to the lawyer for a second before back at him.

Sky-blues met the hazels, incredulity collided with disquietudes. It was that moment when Kise felt his heart sank ー he didn't know why, but his feeling told him that the alien was certainly not amused.

"H-hey..." Kise tried to calm the other boy, making the latter jolted. He rushed back in, leaving the taller man in a thicker tension than before.

Kise stood in dumbstruck for a moment. He didn't know what to do ー hell, he didn't even know what he had done to make the alien seemed so down. Why was that? Because of another's presence? Because he was freaked out by the lawyer's intimidating face? He really didn't know.

The thick tension was suddenly broken by a cough coming from the lawyer, clearly demanded the blond's attention. Kise threw a venomous glare at him.

Grinning, the red haired lawyer sneered to the blond, "What is it, so you have a new pet, hmm?" he said in cocky tone, "I always wonder why a lad with your look never had a girlfriend before. Well, this explains everything," he snorted, "...you bat for the other team, huh?"

Kise knew his blood rushed to his cheeks, making an embarrassing shade of pink he hated so much. He spluttered, "M-mind your own problem! Now get out!"

"Sure my boy," the annoying lawyer responded snarkily before heading out to his brand new car.

Kise let out a sigh, watching the red car slowly disappeared from his sight. He closed the door with a pout on his face. Now he had new worries to think about.

What's up with that old man Yoshitaka, suddenly wanted to meet him? And the alien's expression! What's wrong with him, anyway?

He walked in, closing the door with him in the process. Now he had to find the alien first.

But it was not an easy task, it seemed. The alien was nowhere to be found.

"Hey! Come out, boy..." Kise called the alien. The adrenaline rushed in his veins, panic was suddenly creeping in his mind. He tried again, "Hey boy, where are you going?"

The stillness answered from the empty rooms.

Kise bit his lip in worry.

Where did he go?

.

.

.

_.to be continued._

* * *

**(a/n)**

Yes, I made Kise talked in kindofBritish style, since I wasn't sure how Canadians usually speak... ORZ forgive me! (but then again, Kise wasn't even a Canadian.. Oh whatever). And yes, Kagami too. Sorry? :p

Thank you so much for waiting, and reading. I really appreciate each review you wrote for me. I am sorry I didn't reply each of them, but I've read all of it with care. :")

I am still learning, so thank you for your comments, critics, and suggestions. I hope we can learn together. Bye bye -ssu! ( *σ▽σ)つ

(PS: you want to know why I put this story at M category? We'll find out soon, so please bear it for a while with me :p)


End file.
